


The Avantages Of Pregnancy

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: He's Just Like His Daddy [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Hey, could you please please do a fic set in your mpreg series about how Ian finds mickey being pregnant really sexy?? Like a smutty fic (I'm awful) thanks!!</p><p>Basically, Ian really fucking loves Mickey being pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avantages Of Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> How did I find this cute writing it OMFG? it was ok. tell me what you think/

 

Ian loves Mickey being pregnant.

He's not sure if it's the way his tummy curves out against his toned chest, open to the world to know how far their relationship had come. Or maybe it's the way Mickey literally couldn't keep his hands off the bump, just as he did with Owen, the way his fingers sprawled across the smooth skin, waiting for the baby to kick every now and then. Sometimes, Ian couldn't contain the burst in his chest whenever Mickey brought Owen to his lap, pulling the little boys hands towards his bump and helping him feel with the little kicks. Maybe its how loving Mickey is, how he'll do anything to keep healthy and make sure the baby would be okay; if Ian told himself those years ago that Mickey would be eating healthy, he would of sucker punched that fucker.

Ian loved how he looked so full, ready to burst, ready to push out a baby that _again_ looked like the both of them.Owen had Ian's hair, eyes, smooth complexion, but he had Mickey's attitude; the kid stole at every supermarket, only at nearly three years old, and held a pretty, foul mouth. However, it only made Ian love him more. The new baby, they hoped would have smack, black-hair and Ian's generous attitude was near to coming into the world. 

The one main thing that Ian  _loved_ about Mickey was being pregnant was how horny he gets around the second trimester, how he could have around three orgasms due to his sensitivity in the  _same_ round of sex, how he was beginning to tire Ian out. Ian took this as his advantage, though; he'd tease Mickey after he left the shower, taunting him. 

Ian just loved it, all of it, as much as Mickey protested he wasn't going to lie and say Mickey didn't look perfect with a bump, tired-messy hair, and a constant grump. 

Ian crawls across the bed, after dropping Owen off at Mandy's, climbing between Mickey's legs. Mickey's sat against the headboard, smiling tiredly as Ian's hands stroke against his skin; the baby had been kicking ever since Ian had left to drop Owen off, and it looked like it knew he was back. 

“Fuck, so hot, Mick.” Ian whispered across Mickey's skin, trailing his fingers across his chest and down to his sides, his lips ghosting over the pale skin. 

One of Mickey's hands thread through his hair, tugging on it lightly. “Fuck off with that bullshit, Gallagher.” He mumbles under his breath in a scoff. Ian's still a fucking dork, even after having a kid. If anything, having Owen made him even more  _dorkier._

Ian grins, heart fluttering against the red colour flushing up into Mickey's cheeks. “Nope, it's true.” He turns back to kiss against Mickey's skin, never getting tired of seeing him like that; it was beautiful, it was glowing. Leaning up, Ian pecks down towards Mickey's neck, nuzzling the skin lightly with the tip of his nose, peppering his kisses to the delicate column.

“Dork.” Mickey mutters, tiredly, hands roaming back a forth up Ian's back, nails scraping lightly against the pale, smooth skin. Ian's right hand just palming his bump, thumb doing the breaststroke against the rounded skin.

Gently, Ian pushed Mickey further down the bed so he was on his back, settling himself weightlessly above him, mouth watering at the sight. Mickey gasped into Ian's mouth as the redheads fingers trail over his bump and down towards his thighs, fingertips tracing over the sensitive skin, down to his calf.

Ian kisses Mickey gently, before they get rough, like always. Mickey's firm hand holds onto his chin, tilting his head in line with his own, breathing heavily from his nose as their tongues danced together. Mickey lets out a sharp, helpless, groan as Ian's fingers skim over his cock, his hips buckling up a little. That's when Ian gently kisses against his cheek, running down to his jaw, sucking a little around the defined line, before trailing his kisses down in path to his chest. Each light kiss moved down Mickey's chest, leaving a little wet mark when Ian moved further down.

Mickey's a panting mess beneath him, hands tightly gripping into the red strands. “Shit, get the fuck on with it, Gallagher, or I'll blow just from your fucking mouth.” He snarls, a moan escaping his throat.

Smirking, Ian looks up through his lashes, whispering, “Good.” Once he reaches his destination, Mickey's smooth – bump of creation- his eyes brighten up like they did every time. The bump had become a source of fascination, making Mickey look all flustered and soft. “Shit, I can't get enough of you.” Ian bites out through his teeth.

Ever since Mickey had gotten pregnant again, his desire for the boy intimately increased immensely, even if he just wanted to kiss him all night, it was there. When he watched Mickey pull Owen up, letting him rest his hands against the bump, Ian could hardly contain what he felt. He always thought Mickey was hot, more than hot, but now he seemed even more attractive. Mickey was literally radiating with the glow of pregnancy, and Ian had no idea how much he'd missed this.

“I want you.” Ian croaks out, huskily, dropping a kiss to Mickey's stomach.

Mickey practically growled, growing a little impatient, his dick twitching. “Then stop going on about how much you want me and fucking do something about it.”

In demand, Ian surges up Mickey's body, clamping their lips into a demanding kiss. Mickey smiled against his lips, looping his arms around Ian's shoulders, with equal amount of passion. Groaning against him, Ian thrusts his hips against Mickey. “Shit, I feel like -” Ian stutters, breaking from the kiss.

“What, just fucking kiss me?” Mickey arches his brow, voice hard.

“No, I just-” Ian bites his lip; even if he wanted to fuck Mickey into next week, he didn't want to fall ontop of his stomach, or accidentally squish their child because he got exhausted. “Change position.” Ian directs, slipping to the side of Mickey, encouraging the brunette to lay on his side as if they were spooning.

“Just fuck me, Jesus.” Mickey huffs into the pillow, obeying Ian as he laid against his side.

Ian closes the gap between his chest and Mickey's back, pushing his dick into the sweat of Mickey's skin. He dips his finger down the curve of his spine, spitting on it before he pressed his finger into his entrance – and from the way Mickey had been sat, he's already wet from where his dick leaked down towards his ass. Mickey gasps, one hand clutching to Ian's wrist as he moved his finger in and our, massaging Mickey's inner walls, crooking his finger, eliciting the most beautiful sounds from Mickey.

“Shit, _Ian.”_ Mickey manages, rocking his ass backwards towards Ian's throbbing dick. Ian inserted a second finger, lips kissing against the damp skin of Mickey's shoulder. One of Mickey's hand clutch to the sheets, whilst the over combs up and down Ian's hand, clawing with his nails each time Ian hit the spot. “Just get in me.” He grits.

Ian makes sure that Mickey's slick, before taking out fingers and reaching over to the night-stand. Grabbing a condom, and the tub of lube, he rolls the plastic bag over his dick, slicking it up entirely. Positioning himself behind Mickey, as if they were spooning, he grabs his dick, guiding himself to Mickey's puckered hole. The head bumped against it, pre-cum leaking a little, before he gently pushes in, hand gripping to the side of Mickey's hip. Grunting at the sensation, Ian whips his head round in concern, “You okay?”

Mickey took a deep breath, as if Ian had knocked the breath right out of his lungs. “Fuck, yeah.” He finally managed, taking Ian's hand from his hip and resting it over his bump. “Now fuck me, Gallagher.”

Ian didn't need to be asked twice, and Mickey all flustered, damp with sweat, breathing heavily through his mouth; it was the most sexiest and beautiful thing he had witnessed. He pulls out before thrusting back in, repeating the motion over and over again, leaving Mickey helplessly moaning beside him. Ian's hand is rested against Mickey's bump, alone now Mickey's hand had gripped to the back of Ian's head, bringing them closer, turning his head to capture Ian's lips with his own.

Mickey's moans echoed through the air, his toes curling against the sheets as Ian planted rough kisses along his shoulder and up to the lobe of his ear, nipping the delicate skin of his neck. They kept it up for several minutes; Ian gasping and thrusting into Mickey, making sure that he didn't go too rough. Mickey was laid on his side, hand gripping in Ian's hair, chest heaving with Ian's hand resting sweetly against the base of his bump.

The brunettes ass clenched around his dick, Mickey's body going fully stiff, as he found his release, shooting cum along the sheets. The clench around Ian's dick, sent the redhead into a bliss, filling up the condom that was pressed inside of Mickey, slowly drowning out his last thrusts.

After a while of panting, and pulling themselves together, Ian finally pulls out lightly, kissing the joint of Mickey's shoulder as he tied the condom and chucked it over into the bin. They are both sticky, stinking of sweat, but Ian couldn't help turning Mickey over and pulling him to his chest.

“Holy shit.” Mickey gasps, voice filled with tiredness.

“Yeah, holy fucking shit.” Ian repeats, grinning into a laugh, he kisses into Mickey's hair, still trying to catch his breath. “I forgot how fucking good that was.” He adds, eyes slightly drooping. In habit, he rests his hands above Mickey's sprawled over the bump.

Mickey hummed, turning a little so his head could rest at the top of Ian's toned chest. Ian rubs a hand against his eyes, before looking down towards his boyfriend; he's all hot, redfaced, tired with soft features, hair sprawled out across his head messily. “You're beautiful.” Ian whispers, hoping for the first time Mickey would of heard him, but as usual, a light snore escaped from the older boys lips.

Another thing Ian loved about Mickey being pregnant, was the fact that he would literally sleep anywhere, and _always_ on Ian's chest.


End file.
